


Ray of light

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bed sharing, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Regina has Emma in her arms, the morning after their first night together and she isn't about to let go.





	Ray of light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot, an extremely fluffy one shot. This has to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written! I hope you like it :)

A slight crack in the curtains had sunlight shining into the room. A single ray ran down the wall, onto the bed and then directly over the shoulder of a sleeping woman. She breathed in, out, her chest rising slowly then deflating as a pair of brown eyes devoured every detail. From the way Emma’s hair was spread out in all directions, to the warmth of her skin from where their bodies had been connected the entire night.

Regina sighed then squeezed her arms. Emma was burrowed into her side, an arm and leg flung over her body and head resting on her chest. Regina had an arm under Emma’s body, wrapped tightly around her lower back and she bent the other arm up to run fingers through soft blonde hair. As she began to brush through the locks Emma let out a little hum. Regina closed her eyes and tried to engrain the sound into her mind.

With her head still lay on the pillow and eyes closed, Regina felt the familiar haze overcome her mind as her body relaxed. She opened her eyes instantly, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss to where the light danced over Emma’s shoulder. “My love,” she whispered, pulling Emma closer.

She longed to wake Emma. Only so she could kiss her and touch her and fall even more in love with her. Memories of the previous night came flooding back and Regina’s lips upturned. The thought of being intimate with Emma had plagued her fantasies for years. First through a need to dominate the women and take back the control she felt she had lost after Emma had come to town. Though it had slowly morphed to a place where she had wanted to touch every inch of her body, to make Emma’s back arch and hear her moan.

Five months ago, after realising she was worth so much more, Emma had ended her relationship with the pirate and instantly she had gone to Regina. She had pressed their lips firmly together, in what was a long overdue, but far too soon kiss. Regina had kissed her back. Hands had roamed over each other’s clothed bodies, desperately wanting to be closer. Emma had flung her tank top across the room and Regina’s breath had caught in her throat.

Then she regained some sense.

Emma continued to see Archie and as the months rolled by she began to emerge like the flowers blossoming as spring arrived. Emma began to smile more easily and her shoulders were no longer tense. Her eyes had shone back to life with each day she had finally began to fight for the one person who mattered most.

Herself.

There had been some tears. Times when Emma would lose herself entirely and doubt every person who loved her. There was a night, when Regina had found Emma in her kitchen, sobbing, muttering apologies and speaking of herself in way which had each word feel like a blow to her stomach.

Regina had slipped to the floor, scooped Emma in her arms and for the first time, she’d held her. Emma had buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck and they were a tangle of limbs sprawled across the floor. Regina had already promised she would wait. They would remain friends up until the moment Emma was ready for more. She knew she would’ve waited until the end of all times for a chance to be with the women she had fallen so deeply in love with. In that moment, she set out to prove it. To prove she wouldn’t leave.

Eventually Emma had calmed down enough for Regina to guide her to a guest room. The moment she had tried to retreat, Emma had tugged on her wrist, until they were circled around each other. Regina had pulled Emma to her chest, an arm wrapped tightly just below her rib cage and buried her head in Emma’s neck, taking in her scent. They drifted off this way. But when Regina had awoken next, Emma was gone.

“Hmmm,” Emma hummed, shuffling so half of her body was lay over Regina, a hand going straight to her hip. The touch was light, but Regina couldn’t help but to moan, letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

She stopped brushing through Emma’s hair to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, closer, squeezing her arms and when that wasn’t enough, lips peppered kisses all over Emma’s warm skin. Emma stirred slightly, a small smile tugging on her lips, but continued to sleep.

Regina still wanted to wake her. She needed more. Now she knew what it felt like to have Emma pressed to her, inside of her, whispering over and over how much she was wanted whilst making her entire body feel alive. They had connected in ways she hadn’t known to be possible.

Regina had kissed every inch of Emma’s body and let her fingers draw patterns all over Emma’s exposed skin in between their love making. Emma had cried and at first Regina had thought she’d done something wrong, but as glistening eyes met her own Emma gave her this shy smile as another tear slipped free. “You make me feel beautiful,” she had whispered, so Regina continued to show her how truly beautiful she was.

Eventually she had to pull Emma into her arms until the tears had stopped. There had been a gigantic lump in her throat. She couldn’t help but think to all those months Emma had spent being destroyed from the inside out and the months she’d had to spend building herself back up. She’d vowed long ago she would do anything to make Emma’s suffering go away. (It had resulted in two of her, but now she was whole and Emma had helped her get there. The least she could do was the same for Emma).

It had still hurt. Having the knowledge that something inside Emma was so broken she deemed herself worthless at the best of times. So once the tears had stopped and they began to make love all over again, Regina had handled Emma like she was the most precious thing she’d ever touched.

Their eyes had met and held. Then their lips had found their way back together. It didn’t come that much of a shock when the rainbow coloured flash of light had been emitted from their kiss. Their gazes had connected again and their eyes had spoken in volumes their lips never could.

After so much loss and pain which had dated back to before their first meeting on the porch. After they’d fought then aligned then found a bond so deep they had both ran to happy endings neither had wanted. After so many years of torment due to darkness and threats, they could breathe. Their lips had smiled, with words they hadn’t needed, as their eyes had said _finally_.

“R’gina?” Emma shuffled, but stayed within Regina’s arms. After a deep sigh Emma lifted her head until their eyes connected.

Regina sighed, “hey baby,” she said, features freezing for a split second, softening when she caught the pink tint to Emma’s cheeks. She smiled up at her and Regina reciprocated, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind Emma’s ear.

Leaning forwards, Emma brought their lips together. “Good morning beautiful,” she murmured, pulling back and propping herself up on one elbow. She ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. Regina gently traced up and down the toned muscles in Emma’s back. Eyes devoured each other’s. Last night they had taken that final step. Everything had fallen into place. They had reached where they were always supposed to have been.

Emma bit her lip, brow furrowing, but then the expression morphed. “I love you, Regina,” she said, diverting her eyes away before tentatively lifting them back up.

Regina’s heart fluttered to the point it felt as if it was about to burst free. She had never realised how desperate she had been to hear those words. How desperately she had wanted to say them back. “I love you too, Emma.”

A smile so bright spread across Emma’s face and from the position she was in, that ray of sunlight had hit the smile making it all the more beautiful. It was genuine, something Emma’s smiles had been lacking for such a long time. Regina found herself mesmerized and she smiled back, unable to take her eyes away from the one thing she’d spent a lifetime searching for.

Happiness.


End file.
